


backstories of the fab four

by gotemotrash



Category: the true lives of the fabulous killjoys - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotemotrash/pseuds/gotemotrash
Summary: idk I couldn’t put it in an ask





	1. party poison/kobra kid

**Author's Note:**

> small explanation - BLACS are this little race of c/r/o/w/s i made up which basically are ‘redeemed’ juvie halls. they’re rlly insane.

God, Party Poisons life was hell. Being sent to the “Re-Education” center when he was literally six purely due to some allergy to the pills (or immunity, fuck if he knew), and having experiments done on you every day? Not the best thing in the world. 

But his least favorite thing about this place was the routine. Strictly enforced via BLI, it was just repeat, repeat, repeat. Never one little change. He fucking hated that. Not that his opinions mattered to BL/ind. They didn’t even see him as human. And, being equated with a number wasn’t very good.

Oh and ShitfaceMcGee (AKA BLAC09) harassing the poor kid? Not actually amazing.

Party never had any biological siblings. But there was Kobra. The poor 6 year old assigned to Party’s cell 3 years after Poison was arrested. 

They were practically siblings from day 1. Kobra had a bit of a British accent (picked it up from his mom) and pale blonde hair. The only real way you could see his emotion was through his pale blue eyes.

After 6 years, Party was sick of it. Sick of the routine, sick of the dehumanizing, sick of this entire goddamn city. Every wall, every S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, every draculoid in this entire goddang place. So he made a plan to get out.

He couldn’t even fucking tell Kobra his real plan. When the kid asked where he was going, all he said was “Somewhere better than here”.


	2. fun ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> count how many times i say fuck in this i dare you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this stuff is canon or self explanatory so

Ghoul hated every wall of this fucking city. He wished to fucking leave. Somehow. But, that was more or less impossible. He had to take these stupid fucking pills because he was awful at hiding things. And the pills had to fucking work so goddamn well on him that he was practically stuck in his own mind every second of the day.

So, when he was twelve, he left. Just like that. Oh, and he also ended up half-concious behind a rock in zone four with his cheek slashed open, and a broken leg.

 

 

 


End file.
